Reunion
by QueenJ15
Summary: Daenerys is reunited with someone that she never dreamed of ever seeing - a member of her long lost family.
1. Chapter 1

Dany understood that Rhaegar had to die. She wondered though, how would her life, her childhood would have gone by if he had been there?

Nevertheless she was the queen. She was the khalessi of the Dothraki, she was the mother of the stallion that was supposed to mount the world, she loved her sun and stars so fiercely that she laid with him in the bed of fire only to send him off into the eternal fields of the Great Stallion. She was the last Targaryen.

'Khalessi, please, you can't run off with the dragons again.' Jorah insisted. Dany only rolled her eyes at him, she realized that he was trying to protect her, she was fully aware that he loved her but it was none of his business to do so. After all, the dragon queen does not bow down to anyone.

Watching her dragons grow was one of the biggest pleasures she had left. Despite being the blood of Aegon the Conqueror Dany was still a girl, or better yet, a woman that had suffered one too many great loses including losing a child and since that loss her dragons had become her only children. Dany got on Rhaegal's back and commanded the dragons to fly off the pyramids of Meeren. She wanted to train them not trap them. They had to be strong, they were her only hope of ever getting the chance to go home.

Being up in the air was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She never felt this free or this happy like on the back of one of the dragons. It was the best thing she could ever think of.

Dany realized clearly that training them in Meeren fields would be unwise and unsafe for the people in the city's surroundings so she flew them out almost to the Great Grass sea only to have some time with them and watch them fly around and train them. The dragons were stubborn at times, especially Drogon but it was in their nature, she guessed.

She studied each and one of them and tried to figure out how they've changed over time despite growing significantly in size.

When she looked at Drogon she saw her sun and stars. This is how her child imagination had pictured him as a dragon. In her moments of grief Dany pictured that Drogo was somehow keeping her safe through Drogon. She believed that her sun and stars was in peace and that he was teaching Rhaego how to mount a stallion in the endless fields of the Great Stallion.

Thinking about Drogo often made her cry and picturing their life made her heart cave in. It was difficult and she often caught herself blaming herself for his death.

Rhaegal was the gorgeous dragon that she had named after her oldest brother. Watching him grow she tried to picture and put together an image of her brother Rhaegar only from the stories that she knew from Ser Barristan and Viserys. She was curious about Rhaegar but no one really told her anything and she never dared to ask Viserys openly as he was particularly bitter over the past and the lost of their family. Dany was aware of the fact that Viserys blamed not only Rhaegar but her about the situation that they were in as children. Maybe if it wasn't for Rhaegar's acts of love towards the northerner and Dany's birth Viserys would've grown up to be the king he always dreamed of being. She moved her look towards Viserion. She knew that when her brother died it was the right thing to do. He wanted to kill her and her unborn child, he treated her people like scum. It was bad that he was eaten away not only by grief but by greed too.

Dany spent few hours out in the wild with the dragons and genuinely had fun training them. She felt alive around them and once again felt like a child, like the burden of being the last living Targaryen had been finally lifted off of her even for a while.

Just before the sun had set Dany jumped on Rhaegal's back and they all flew back to Meeren. Dany wanted to leave the city but here again she was called mother and what mother leaves her child behind?

'Khaleesi.' Daario bowed to her as she jumped off Rhaegal's back. 'You've got foreign guests waiting for you.' He murmured. Dany didn't quite understand who'd visit her at this point but she hoped it wasn't anyone from Qarth because she knew that that only meant trouble.

Instead of changing to more Meereneese type of royalty clothes Dany decided to walk around in her old Dothraki clothes for the day. She missed her days out in the fields with her people around her and she dreamed of seeing King's Landing and getting to know the land and the people of the Seven Kingdoms.

When she walked into the throne room everyone that was native Meerenese bowed to her hesitantly and she saw some of them give her a bad look. She tried to ignore them and walked to the heart of the throne room only to sit on her throne. After doing so, the guests were introduced by Daario and Missandei asked loudly everyone to pay their respects to Dany.

What captured her attention was that one of the guests' looked a bit like Viserys. Her heart dropped but she tried to stay calm and not show any emotions.

'Your grace.' The foreigner spoke in Valyrian and bowed in her legs. Before he could continue, however he was interrupted by his companion who looked at the council. 'I'd be eternally grateful if we could speak in privacy.' Dany understood the stern look that he gave her and dismissed the whole council and left by her side only Daario and Missandei. Ser Barristan had been dismissed for the day and Dany didn't really feel threatened by the foreigners.

She caught the companion stare at her as he lowered his voice and whispered to the tall blonde man.

'My name is Rhaegar.'The tall man looked at her. She couldn't believe her ears and tried to hold her emotions back. Daario looked confused at her but Missandei looked unbelieving because Dany had shared some things with her friend. 'And it's a pleasure to finally meet you, sister.'he smiled at her and she didn't know what to say.

'She's got the talents to speak.' The companion got a stern look from the Dragon prince. 'Ser Arthur Dayne at your disposal, your grace.' The sword of the morning bowed to her feet.

Dany felt like someone had hit her really hard on the head and she tried to remember whether she had fallen from Rhaegal's back but she couldn't remember anything like it.

'How?' was the only thing she can ask. Rhaegar or at least the man that was standing infront of her was exactly what she had pictured her brother to be. She had so many questions to ask but she knew that if she asked and it turned out to be a hoax. 'Missandei, please go and bring ser Barristan here. Don't tell him anything just that I ask his presence.' Dany didn't allow herself to cave in to her feelings and her thoughts were a complete mess. She was thinking of ways that he could've survived the battle that took his life, she was thinking about that happy life that they could've had had he had been there for her and Viserys. She thought of home and her family that was all dead. She held her tears back. 'The dragon does not weep." She scolded herself. When Ser Barristan walked in and saw the two guests his knees got weak and he bowed.

'Your grace.' Was all that Dany heard. That was all the confirmation that she needed. She saw that Rhaegar's eyes were on her and she ran to him and jumped in his arms and started crying. His strong arms around her made her feel safe like she hadn't felt in a very long time. She hadn't felt this safe since Drogo's death. Her brother didn't say anything but held her while she cried. She didn't care that Missandei, Daario or anyone else for that matter would see her cry. She wasn't alone anymore and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: I'd love to read some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

When she calmed down she pulled away from his arms and studied him. His face wasn't covered in scars but was very similar to Viserys'. Rhaegar was much more beautiful than Viserys.

"How did you survive? How did you find me? Where were you all these years?" she was full of questions that she allowed herself to ask once they were left alone.

"Robert almost killed me at the Trident. I was drowning in not too deep waters and I had forgotten about everything and everyone at that moment. I felt unbearable amounts of guilt wash over me because of the family I had and because of the all the lives that had been lost because of my selfishness. I thought about the Lady Lyanna and my children.." he looked down. Dany knew little about the history of her brother's life and it had all been romanticized so she was curious to know his side – the side that she never thought she'd get to know. "I ran from home, I wanted to be with my Lady Lyanna and I was foolish enough to think that the northerners wouldn't want their lady. I thought that Robert Baratheon would settle for someone else but I was a fool. Robert and the Lannisters were just as big of villains as I am in this story, sister. The blood of my family is just on their hands as much as it is on mine." Dany could hear the pain in his voice. She hugged him.

"Ser Arthur saved me from the Trident when everyone thought I was dead. He found me almost dead, floating in the river and he had built a small pyre but I guess fire does wonders to our family." He smirked. "After a while I found out of the destiny that our family had suffered and I wanted to fight for King's Landing when Robert was still weak but Arthur advised me to run to Essos and stay as close to you and Viserys as I can in hopes of a better future. After all three dragons are better than one." He had that sad smile on his face. Dany didn't know what to say.

"You mean to tell me that you were close to us all this time and you didn't say or do anything to help us?" she couldn't tame her accusing tone.

Rhaegar understood fully her blaming tone. The guilt from not being there was crashing over him in waves over and over since it had all began.

"Can we talk in the morning, my lady?" Rhaegar looked at Dany. He needed some time to himself so everything could sink in, because like her, he didn't believe that she'd allow him to even step inside Meeren.

Dany didn't object his leaving, she only watched him walk away, and hoped that he wouldn't leave for good. It was normal for him to want some space and she was willing to give it to him.

Rhaegar walked out of the big bedroom that he and Dany had went in to speak and as he stepped out of the room, he turned around only to see the figure of his sister who was now leaning over a bowl of water and apparently washing her face. The room smelt like roses and it reminded him of the intense smell of roses in Highgarden that one time he had visited it.

'Is everything alright, your grace?' Of course, the second he had stepped out his loyal friend was at his side.

'It is. I am going out for a walk and I'd like to spend some time alone.' Typically for Rhaegar he wanted time to think. Arthur was already used to it since he'd watched the prince grow up to the man he was and never truly left his side.

'Meeren isn't safe enough for you to walk around alone, your grace, but I'll be close enough without invading your personal space.' Rhaegar nodded and started walking. He was grateful that his friend was always at his side because even in the moments of weakness he had always been there and always comforted him and helped him move on.

Rhaegar decided to step on the sandy road that was leading to the sea. He thought of everything he had been through, of everything he'd heard about, he thought of Dany seeing her ambivalent image – the scared, helpless child that clung to him as if he was the last bit of air left, and the powerful, emotionless queen that had accepted him in her small kingdom. She thought of her surroundings – the slaves and the paid soldiers.

When they got to the beach, Rhaegar sat down on the shore and stared at the sea. For a moment his mind drifted off to the moment when his son Aegon was born and how he thought that he was the saviour. He was going to be the song of ice and fire. Rhaegar was bitter about that point of his past self, because the ambitions to be the father of the 'song of ice and fire' poisoned not only his life but his whole family's.

He remembered how weak Elia was after giving birth, he remembered how beautiful every little expression that Aegon made was. He remembered how restless she was and how much she resembled her mother. Rhaegar might have not felt that burning true love for Elia but he appreciated the fact that she'd done her duty and she was loyal to him even before death.

It hurt a lot when Rhaegar thought about King's Landing and how he betrayed his family. He recalled the old steps that he'd take in a jog running after Rhaenys who was always accompanied by that silly little cat Balerion. He recalled his little daughter's laughter and how much she liked just sitting there with Balerion, mumbling made up songs to Aegon.

Rhaegar wanted to avenge them. He wanted to make the dogs pay for what they'd done to the dragon. It angered him that the Dornish weren't strong enough to do them when the dragons were exiled but maybe, just maybe it was better this way. Perhaps the false reigning of the Usurper was good for now, perhaps once he and Dany go home they'd make them all pay. Or at least those of them that were still alive.

Upon learning of Robert Baratheon's early death, Rhaegar laughed so much that Arthur thought that the Prince was perhaps drunk or choking, or maybe both. Rhaegar pictured him dying because of a boar. He'd found out that Robert had married Cersei Lannister and they'd spawned many children.

The Prince's thoughts went back once again to a time that had been more peaceful. He thought of young Viserys walking beside their father and reciting the names of the kings that had ruled before them. He recalled how whenever he got them all right the old king, who still had almost all of his wits, would give a sweet to the young prince. He recalled Viserys' attachment to their mother Rhaella. He closed his eyes and he could see them bundled up by the fire and he could hear his mother's faint whispers. He understood that the queen was doing her best to protect her younger son from their father's insanity. Rhaegar remembered Viserys' reaction upon finding out that his mother was expecting a child. He had asked about marrying her if she was a girl and to that their father had only nodded. Rhaegar knew that the Mad King had been disappointed that Viserys hadn't been born a girl because if that had happened now Rhaegar would've been king.

When he opened his eyes he was back at the Meerenese shore and he could feel that his face was wet with tears. He thought of his sister, Daenerys who had the burden of continuing the Targaryen line on her shoulders. He thought of how much she'd been through and he tried to picture the way Viserys had treated her.

Rhaegar had seen Viserys only once as a grown man and from a far. He recalled how much he looked like their father and how cruel his laughter sounded like. He felt pity and guilt for Dany. But he was there now and he wouldn't let anything or anyone harm her. Not under his watch, ever again.

'Arthur?' he called and his friend was at his side within seconds. 'Can you ask the servants back at the castle to prepare the room that is closest to Daenerys' and I'd like for you to call over ser Barristan. We need to talk.'

* * *

**A/N: Please keep the constructive criticism coming, i do feel like i need it for motivation! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you really soon! x**


	3. Chapter 3

Dany couldn't sleep at all that night. She wondered many things about her brother. She tried to picture him younger, she tried placing herself in his shoes only to try and understand an ounce of what he'd been through despite of being unsure of whether she wanted to understand it or not.

'Your grace, you should sleep.' Missandei whispered in the dark. The Naathi girl had been her best friend for a while now and Dany trusted her with all. Missandei was the closest thing she had to a sister.

'I can't.'Dany whispered. Her brain was hungry for knowledge of him. She desired for him to hold her. She wanted him to be next to her at all times. She couldn't let him slip away. And most importantly, she had to protect him, because even if they were family , Dany was probably the most dangerous person in his life.

'He is a mystery, your grace, and as much as you resemble one another I can tell that you have much more fire in you.'Missandei spoke in a calm, soothing tone.

'Fire is killed off when you feel guilt over the death of your entire family.'Dany send before rolling to the other side and falling asleep.

Ser Barristan walked in the new chambers of the Dragon Prince. Just like Rhaegar asked he was positioned as close to Daenerys as possible. When Selmy walked in, he bowed.

'I can't believe it, your grace.' The Knight muttered. To Rhaegar he had always been like father. He never shamed him for his passion for books unlike Aerys and he taught him how to be a brave man.

'Come,sit please.' Rhaegar got up as he was restless. 'I beg of you to tell me everything that you know since you are in her service.'

Selmy hesitated for a moment but he decided to leave his questions for the Prince for later on.

' I was blamed for Robert's early death and Joffrey retired me. He said that I was too old to be Kingsguard so I decided to leave everything behind and before they could catch me and throw me in the dungeons I managed to get on a ship to Essos. It took me a while to find Daenerys but when I did she almost got killed by a Qarthean. I didn't reveal myself immediately nor did anyone recognize me. When I did reveal my identity she made me her Queensguard and gave me a new sword.'he smiled a bit. 'I'm sorry about your brother, your grace. Robert had been hunting them down ever since they were children and I wasn't a part of the council so I couldn't do anything. Ser Jorah was hired by Robert to make sure Daenerys doesn't go home and when she got pregnant he sold her, Rhaego and Drogo off to Robert only for permission for him to go home. He is an exile, sir. He used to sell slaves. Now he is in love with her and she found it in herself to close her eyes for his mistakes. Now I try to keep them apart as much as possible and Daario Naharis helps me. I don't like Meeren, your grace. It's far too dangerous for our princess.' Rhaegar's mind was racing. He had to convince his sister to leave Meeren as soon as possible.

'Thank you.' He smiled to his old friend. When Selmy left with no questions asked the prince walked towards the terrace and stared as the sun started rising. He looked to his side and saw Daenerys standing there also watching the sunrise. She hadn't noticed him so he decided to watch her. She didn't look like their father and somehow she reminded him of their mother. She had her grace, her will.

'Good morning.' Dany had caught him staring. She was smiling sleepily and just for a second he forgot that she was a queen and not just a child.

'Good morning, your grace.' He smiled. Rhaegar realized that this was probably his first genuine smile in a very long while.

'Quit your gracing me.'Dany scolded. 'I am your sister, the blood of your blood. We are equals.' She insisted. Still, he felt like he didn't deserve the throne and he'd decided to abdicate and leave her rule with a suitor of her choice despite knowing what the common reaction would be.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this and please do leave your comments because they keep me motivated to write and post more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dany stared at Rhaegar. She studied his features, the way he moved or reacted to everything.

'Your grace.' Missandei rushed into the room not paying attention to anything or anyone, and didn't even notice the Prince. 'Breakfast is served.' She smiled and when turning around on her heel to leave, Missandei saw the Prince and bowed to him. 'Pardon me, your grace.' Rhaegar only nodded.

'Let's breakfast, shall we?' Dany got up and walked towards the door. Despite not hearing her brother's steps at first she knew that he'd follow her. On her way to the garden she saw Jorah who bowed down to her but he didn't give out such respect to Rhaegar. Dany saw that and didn't like it at all.

'Can we speak, sister?' Rhaegar's tone reminded her of how Viserys called her sister, only with the difference that when Viserys called her that he sounded bitter whereas Rhaegar sounded like he was saying it fondly, like he wanted to protect her.

'Speak away.' She said as she started eating.

'I do not approve of Jorah Mormont's presence here. Nor do I approve of us being here. Meeren isn't safe for you. I know I'm no one to you but I hope you find sense in my words. I think we should sail or fly away from this place. And before you object, I know that you are fond of those people and that you've saved them from the slavery but we do not belong here, Daenerys. Our home, our people await us.' His tone was calm and even and he was trying to make her see reason. This environment was bad for her in every possible way and it wouldn't change if they stayed there.

Dany didn't respond immediately. She was trying not to be harsh or disrespectful but she also saw a bit of reason behind his words. For a second, she tried to put herself in his shoes and watch his point of view. She saw herself as a fragile child, she understood him trying to protect her but worst of all, she saw what people were surrounding her.

'I do see your point.' She started. 'But if I leave this place they will say that I'm running and no one will respect my authority when we get home. And many of those people will be once again enslaved once we leave. But I agree with you. Do you have suggestions on how to do that without costing lives?'

'Dany, you don't understand. We are at war, our land is at war. People die in wars. I understand that you don't want bloodshed to be our weapon but we have to go home. We have to get our home back. We have to avenge our family.' He was desperate.

'I don't have enough ships to sail the Dothraki that stayed with me all the way to Westeros and I'm their Khaleesi. I promised them I'd take care of them. And with the Dothraki I have to take the Unsullied too. They are my army, my people. I'm not leaving this place without them.' She knew that maybe selling off Meeren to Strong Belwas wasn't a great choice but she realized that maybe, just maybe if she included Illyrio Mopatis in the deal, Meeren would be considerably safe. Rhaegar was right if anything – they did need to go home.

'We'll figure out the ship problem and we'll find someone to rule Meeren for you.'

'I know who can rule Meeren for me if he decides.' For a second, Rhaegar thought that Dany was suggesting that he stayed behind. 'Illyrio Mopatis. Viserys and I stayed at his mansion before I married Drogo.' Saying Drogo's name made her eyes tear up but she was already used to hiding them so well. Nevertheless, Rhaegar saw them and wanted to comfort her but he didn't know if she'd allow him to. 'I can't banish ser Jorah because he will rat us out. He is a spy and I do not trust him like I used to.' She explained. Rhaegar was proud of her. He was wrong about her being a child. There was nothing child like in her.

The siblings started planning away when Daario walked in the garden Dany and Rhaegar both fell silent.

'Your grace.'both siblings looked at him. 'A troup of guests claiming to be from Westeros are asking to step inside the pyramid. What should we do?'

'Who are they?' Dany demanded.

'They don't say their names only that Illyrio Mopatis sends them.' Daario explained. Rhaegar noticed how Daario looked at her. He looked as if he was a predator hunting for his prey. He didn't like it at all.

Rhaegar made it his goal to protect her from anything and anyone at all cost.

'I'll meet them. Don't let the council in, not even my brother will attend. Before Rhaegar could object Dany looked him sternly. He understood that she'd tell him something just not infront of Daario. 'I want Ser Barristan, Rhakharo, Jhogo and Aggo there, no one else. ' She saw the objection in Daario's eyes but he didn't dare object his queen. He got up from his knees and went away. Dany turned to Rhaegar.

'You can't.' he started but she cut him off.

'I can. You'll be not too far away and I'll be protected. Rhakharo and Aggo and Jhogo were Drogo's bloodrides, they are blood of my blood, theyll keep me safe. And I trust ser Barristan with my life. I'll be fine.' She reassured her brother. They can't know that you're alive or else I'd need to behead them. I don't want that.' She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Dany walked swiftly out of the garden, she was scared of the people that wanted to see her but she didn't show it. She went to the throne room and sat on her throne. Rhaegar was right, this throne wasn't hers. The Iron throne however was.

As always, Missandei proclaimed how mighty Dany was and Daario made the guests bow. One of them had peculiar purple hair and you couldn't really tell that he is from Westeros, the other was a dwarf with a very ugly scar and the last one was a young, not too tall man that looked very serious. They didn't look one bit intimidating but Dany knew better than to underestimate them, especially since Ser Barristan stood closer to her than before. It was obvious he recognized at least one of them.

'Welcome.' Dany spoke in a calm tone. 'I understand you come from the other side of the world. What is it that you need from me?'

'Oh, your radiance only justice.' The dwarf spoke in a peculiar tone. She didn't like it.

'Who are you three?'she demanded.

'I am only a dwarf from the west of Westeros.' The dwarf replied.

'Lies.'Ser Barristan hissed. 'He is Tyrion Lannister.'

'Ah, you caught me.' He bowed to ser Barristan. 'I take it Joffrey did well by sending you off, eh?'

The more serious man stopped the short companion.

'Your radiance, my name is Quentin Martell and I am the son of the Prince of Dorne. When you were sent off to Essos, my father made a deal with your guardian that when the time comes, your brother Viserys would wed my sister Arianne but since he is dead, I come to take you as my wife instead.' Quentin's words offended Dany. He was a part of Rhaegar's family yet he had no clue that Rhaegar was even alive.

'I am not an object, Quentin. I understand that the deal made was broken because of my brother's death but I cannot be taken as a wife even if it costs me an alliance. Please tell the Dornish I'd gladly fight beside them but I cannot be your wife.'she demanded. She knew that her answer was rushed but there was no way that she could marry him when the Targaryen line could be continued purely. She put that thought in the back of her mind.

Quentin stepped back obviously with his ego hurt.

'Step forward.' Dany demanded from the purple haired boy. When he looked at her she saw something rather familiar. The boy looked her age and looked like a Targaryen despite the hair.

'Who are you?'she looked at him sternly. He realized that he couldn't lie to her.

'My name is Aegon. If our family was still ruling Westeros, I'd be known as Aegon , the Sixth of his name Targaryen.' He explained.

Dany couldn't believe her ears.

'You stay.' She looked at Aegon. 'The rest are dismissed. Effective immediately.'She saw ser Barristan shoo everyone off and he nodded at her signaling that he'd be at the other side of that door, should she need him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, please leave comments, i love reading them!**


	5. Chapter 5

'How can you possibly prove it to me that you are the real Aegon?'she looked at him sternly. Aegon realized that Dany was nothing like he'd been told. He had had this idea in his head that Dany was going to have a free spirit and act her own age just like he did, despite the common fate of continuing the line and having to conquer their home back. He swallowed hard.

'I was raised in secrecy by Lord Jon Connington. He was a friend of my father and a hand of the Mad King.'Aegon was unsure of his voice. The look that Dany was giving him made him feel like he was being stabbed with eyes. She was ready to burn through him. 'Lord Varys the Spider saved me. He exchanged me for a boy from the lower end of King's Landing whose mother died while giving birth and gave the poor child to my mother.' He swallowed hard. Thinking of the death of his sister and princess Elia made him feel weak and feel guilty. 'My family didn't deserve this. They are our family. Please allow me to be here and eventually join you back to Westeros. I have to make the dogs pay.'

Dany heard everything he had to say and even though the son and the father never really knew each other they sounded really alike. But she was the queen and she had to decide. It was all at once on her shoulders. Dreaming of the family that she never had, now it was all back. Or at least, tiny broken parts of it were.

'Go. Ask Ser Barristan to conceal you. No one must know that you are here. As for your companions, they can stay here but the Lannister dog must be at the furthest end of Meeren. I wish to be alone.'Dany got up and walked past Ser Barristan and Daario. Daario tried to hold her back but she pulled quickly away from him and rushed into her own room. Missandei was standing there, waiting for her queen and friend to give her orders.

'Please prepare me a bath.'Dany muttered while taking her place on the balcony. The day was really hot but she didn't really mind that. She had to turn off her thoughts even for a second. Her thoughts flew back to Pentos. She remembered the day when she was supposed to meet Drogo for the first time. She remembered that the day was just as hot as today was, she recalled the heavy scent of lavender in the air. Lavender and roses. She called up Viserys' look when he brought her that silken dress. Viserys might've been cruel but he was her brother and she missed him. Deep, deep inside she missed him. Because for the longest part he was her only family.

'Your grace.' Missandei had been standing there for a few minutes before gaining the confidence to talk to Dany, to interrupt her thoughts. 'Your bath is ready and Prince R..' Dany cut her off. She didn't care what he had to say or what he wanted to know right now. She needed time to think. 'Tell him I'm busy and I do not wish to be disturbed. And ask Daario to not allow anyone near to my room except you.' She smiled encouragingly as she got undressed and Missandei left the room. The water was scolding hot, just as she liked it. At times, Dany felt like the burden of being a dragon was too much for her. Too much for anyone. But she wasn't anyone, she was Daenerys Targaryen. She was the queen of Westeros, she was the Khaleesi of Drogo's people. Oh , how she wished for her sun and stars to be there and give her council. She chuckled through tears about how he called the Iron throne. He might've been the harshest person ,the strongest Khal that the Dothraki had known, he could've been the biggest conqueror after Aegon Targaryen himself but he had also been her sun and stars. He'd never hurt her. And he would've beheaded anyone who dared do so, even verbally.

'Daario.' Dany shouted not too loud. She knew that the captain would walk in immediately. And he did. 'Do not allow Rhaegar and Aegon to meet, under any circumstances before I say so.' She demanded. Daario nodded and without even asking stepped out of the room again. She lowered herself into the water and went under it. She felt like she'd drown even if she was safe on the ground, she felt like her thoughts were choking her.

Dany didn't stay in the tub for too long. She got up and dressed in a matter of minutes and went outside. Daario had a concerned look on his face but she ignored him and walked past him like he wasn't even there.

'Call for ser Barristan and double the guard on the guest rooms.' Dany demanded. She walked into the empty garden and took a seat on a bench, positioned to a nice rose bush. Ser Barristan arrived shortly after.

'Sit.' Dany was in need of advice and who else better to get it from than the man who had protected her family for so long. 'Ser Barristan, I'd ask you for advice.'she was doing well at hiding her tears. Viserys'voice was in her head saying that 'The dragon does not weep.' She had to be stern. Her Queensguard only nodded. 'I'd do my best to not disappoint, my queen.'despite the formality, he sounded what she had always imagined a father would sound like. 'Did you know about any of this? About Quentin's intentions or rather the Martell's intentions towards my family and about Aegon living?'she bursted out quickly.

'Your grace, when I came to your service I vowed to only be honest with you. Had I known about any of this, I wouldn't have stayed even for a second in Robert's service and I would've made sure that you, your brother and young Aegon would've been safe. I would've kept my vow properly, my lady.' It was obvious to her that this matter was as upsetting to him as it was to her. 'If I must say, despite being overwhelmingly happy that Prince Rhaegar I think you shouldn't be so stern to him. I stayed the previous night guarding his room and I heard him scream in the night. He was having nightmares and it was about his past, and yours partially. I think that if he could have been there for you, he would've been. I know that you are bitter and with reason, you've been through so much, your grace, but he has been too. I don't see it as egoistical that he stayed away for so long, I see it as rather selfless. When he was a child, the prince was always quiet and I think I told you how he came to the armory one day and wanted to be taught in battle only to fulfill his duty. I think, your grace, that the prince only tried to make others happy. And I think that with his staying away from you this whole time, he was trying to give you a better shot of life. I don't think that if anyone knew that he was alive all this time any of you would be alive. I don't think that you would've married Drogo.' The sound of Drogo's name made her heart cave in. She hadn't thought about that.

'Thank you.'she only muttered before rushing off to Rhaegar's room. She walked past the guards and straight into his room.

'What is the meaning of this?' Rhaegar looked annoyed. She knew he wouldn't like the fact that she doubled the guard.

'We have to talk.'she was calm now. Rhaegar tensed up at those words. Dany saw what Ser Barristan could see but she had to say what was on her mind or she would've regretted it forever more.

* * *

**A/N: Writing this chapter was somehow difficult but nevertheless enjoyable. Please tell me your opinions, as usual i love reading them!**


	6. Chapter 6

'I hate the fact that you weren't there for us when we were growing up. I hate the fact that you almost died at the Trident. I hate the fact that I couldn't burn Robert Baratheon with the fire of one of my dragons. I hate the fact that you didn't help us when we were at the streets. I hate the fact that Viserys sold our mother's crown so we can have some food and you didn't help us!' she shouted and collapsed on the bed. Despite her best efforts, the tears were running down her face. At least she came clean about it. To her surprise, Rhaegar held her. It was again that hug that made her feel safe and secure. It wasn't an alliance hug, it wasn't something formal like the hugs she usually received, it was intimate but in a sibling way. It was nothing like when Drogo hugged her.

'Staying away from you and Viserys when you were growing up was the hardest decision I've ever had to make.'he spoke in his calm tone. 'Being away from you and being unable to keep all harms away from you was the worst because it was my responsibility to keep you safe. You were both just children.'his voice was shaking a bit as were his hands so she decided to hold them. She could feel how warm they are. 'I'm sorry I wasn't there. I know the apology doesn't matter and won't fix what you went through but I want to be there now. I want to help you go home. I don't want to be king, Dany. You can pick a king of your choice if you decide to have a king once we go home. I do not want to take the throne when you deserve it more than I do.' His words startled her but she saw it in his eyes that he genuinely meant it. 'And maybe, if Maester Aemon is still alive we can pay him a visit. He has been around for so long that I doubt anyone even remembers his Targaryen blood. But he is the uncle of our grandfather, King Jaehaerys, Dany.' Dany was in stupor. She couldn't imagine how old this Maester was but she was dying out of curiosity which made her want to fly to Westeros right now.

'And he isn't made up?'Rhaegar smiled at how fascinated she was.

'He isn't. I'm glad that he was on the Wall when the sacking of Kings Landing happened. I hope he still lives.' To that Dany only nodded. 'Now, will you tell me why did you double up the guard?'Dany didn't know what to tell him. Or she knew but didn't know how to say it.

'Our foreign guests can't know that you are here. Two-thirds of them at least can't.' she bit her lip. 'One of them is the Lannister dwarf that says he is against his sister who is apparently regent in Westeros and the other is a Dornish prince. His name is Quentyn and he wants to marry me.'Rhaegar looked at her as if she had slapped him. He felt rage and he wanted to go out and see the Lannister.

'Are you sure the Lannister is to betray his family?'he was shaking from rage. He had awaited the moment of revenge his whole exiled life and he didn't want to screw it up. Dany saw his rage and despite it frightening her, she gripped his shoulders and shook him.

'You are not to harm anyone. If we keep him on a short leash maybe, he can be our key to winning Kings Landing a bit easily.'Rhaegar hadn't thought about that. It dawned on him that Dany mentioned a Martell too. 'Who is this Quentyn? I don't recall a Martell with that name.' he was confused. Elia's family wasn't fond of him and it was understandable seeing as what he had done and the part where Quentyn demanded Daenerys as his wife didn't sound good, especially knowing the snakes' taste for vengeance he didn't even trust the lad to be in the same room with Dany. And it was his fault that the Martell were thirsty for dragon blood. But he was sure that their aim for vengeance was towards the wolves, the stags and the lions.

Dany saw his confusion and decided to tell him what she knew.

'He claims to be the Prince of Dorne's son and heir apparently. Ser Barristan confirmed that he looks like Prince Doran's son and that he's seen him in a visit in Kings Landing.'Rhaegar nodded.

'Who is the last third of this mysterious visit?' he asked. Dany was most unsure how to explain that without possibly hurting him. 'The last companion claims to be Aegon Targaryen.'Rhaegar froze at her words. They stood in silence for a bit as she didn't know what to tell him. 'I didn't tell him that you are alive and here with me because I do not know if he is an imposter but he resembles you greatly.' Dany added. She didn't see that Rhaegar had tears on his eyes as he was standing with his back turning against her but she understood what he must've been going through. She only hugged him like he had hugged her.

'Can I see him?' it was the only thing he wanted. He wanted to see for himself. He wanted to believe that his son had survived and that he would get the chance to spend some time with him. Dany hesitated for a while. If Aegon turned out to be an imposter she would have to behead him so no one would know that Rhaegar was alive.

'You can. And I won't bother you but there will be guards. I must keep you safe at all costs.' Rhaegar nodded. He was thankful that despite the risks she was willing to give him this shot to see if it was truly his son. If there was a chance for being forgiven for all the past mistakes. He doubted there was any but Dany had forgiven him. There was hope.


	7. Chapter 7

They left the room in silence as they were both too nervous to speak. Dany was worried if she was doing the right thing and if her brother would be okay. The only thing that Rhaegar wanted now was to see if this was truly his son and his heir.

'Wait here.'Dany whispered, leaving Ser Barristan with Rhaegar, and stepped inside Aegon's room. Aegon didn't expect her to come at all and was eating dinner while reading from a book. 'I have someone that can prove whether you are the real Aegon or not. Someone that will know whether you are you even if the last time they saw you, you were just a child. Someone who will not lie to save you.'Dany was proud to speak of her brother despite the fact that she had still not forgiven him completely. Aegon only nodded and swallowed his bite. Dany walked back to the door and let Rhaegar in, she decided to stay on the balcony should anything happen and be here and not really hear anything.

Rhaegar didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe his eyes and in the second he stepped in he felt old. He stared at the boy that was sitting on the bed, wondering if he would recognize him. But how could he? The boy probably knew tales of a coward and a Prince that didn't deserve his title. The boy looked like him when Rhaegar was Daenerys'age. Of course, he didn't really understand who the person that was walking into his room was.

'Who is this?'Aegon looked at Dany.

'This is Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.' She muttered under her breath and walked towards the terrace. She didn't need to witness this but she had to be there for her brother.

Aegon was staring in disbelief at his father. All his life he had been taught that Prince Rhaegar was the bravest man people ever knew and that he would've been the best king that Westeros had ever had. Aegon had dreamt of meeting his father and he had hoped that he would be looking over him from somewhere. Father and son stood in silence for a while, afraid to start a conversation. Rhaegar dared to take a few steps and stood closer to Aegon only to look at him. He studied his features and saw so much of himself and Elia in the boy that it made his heart hurt.

'Your mother used to love to sit on the bed and feast on grapes whilst reading a book.'it was the most random thought that Rhaegar had in his mind but he remembered the Dornish princess doing that while he was playing on his harp in their bedroom in Kings Landing. Aegon was silent but he smiled. 'Lord Jon told me that you loved my sister dearly and you were loyal to my mother.'it was the only thing he could blurt out. He wanted justice and he knew of his father's betrayal with the Stark woman but Connington had taught him forgiveness.

'I loved them both. I may have not been in love with your mother but she was a beautiful and a brave woman. What she suffered because of me and my choices wasn't deserved and I have to beg for forgiveness.'Rhaegar was ready to cry but he held back his emotions.

'I am happy to finally meet you, father.'Aegon was scared of his father's reaction and Daenerys' but he thought it was time the dragons were all together again. Rhaegar was stunned that Aegon called him father. Of course, it was natural and he was his father but no one had called him that in ages and he didn't believe he'd ever get to see any of his children ever again. He finally decided to take the step and hug his son who was stronger than he looked.

'I'll try to right all wrongs.'Rhaegar whispered. 'In the name of our family.'

Dany didn't need to witness anything else. She left Ser Barristan and Daario in charge of the guard and went to her own room. Missandei was there with dinner and Dany feasted on some olives and a bit of bread before gulping a big amount of wine. She wanted to fall asleep as quickly as possible and forget about prophecies and everything that was haunting her.

Ironically her dreams sent her off back to the House of the Undying and the prophecies that she was running from. She could hear Pyat Pree's voice and she wanted to scream. She could hear warnings to find the last dragon. She could that it was time to go home. It was time to leave Essos.

Dany woke up with Rhaegar standing over her, shaking her awake.

'You were having a nightmare and your maid was screaming that she can't wake you.' He looked concerned but better than before. She took it that his conversation with Aegon went well. 'what were you dreaming of?' The prince demanded.

'Home. And the house of the undying. We have to leave Essos soon.'she hadn't felt this bad in a while. She wanted to be held and Rhaegar held her without her even asking. She felt again safe, and listening to his heartbeat eased her. 'How did your chat go? Is it really him?'Dany was still worried that Aegon might be an imposter.

'It is him. He has the birthmark. Elia found it in his first days and this young man has it.' Rhaegar nodded. 'He wants to do justice by his mother and sister and he doesn't approve of the Martell's methods. They still to this day don't know he was exiled too and only Quentyn knows about him.' he sighed. Dany only nodded. She didn't know if she was hoping for this not to be Rhaegar's son but he was and she had to be happy. Not all Targaryens were vanquished but she was the only female one and she was to marry one of them.

'Are you going to make me marry him?'Rhaegar was surprised with her questions.

'Dany, you are my queen. I cannot force anything or anyone on you. I am your brother, I wish to be your friend and your council. I wish to be there for you when you need it. I do not want to practice any wishes on you.'his words comforted her. The last thing she needed right now were more alliances or made up marriages.

'I have an idea.'Dany smirked. They could manage to get ships from one of the more merciful masters in Meeren, enough ships to get the Unsullied and the Dothraki on and sail off. And Rhaegar could fly with Dany whilst the others remained on the ships. And they could fly off to Dragonstone and conquer their home first. Dany immediately shared her ideas and Rhaegar seemed a bit fascinated. 'We have to think every detail through, love. Otherwise it will all be just pretty tales. Now sleep, I'll keep the nightmares away.' He kissed her temple and rested her head on his chest only to doze off in a matter of seconds, listening to the crashing waves and his heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoy writing this. Please keep leaving reviews, they are the bomb!**


	8. Chapter 8

That night was difficult for Rhaegar. Talking to his son was splendid and he was determined on trying to be a good father to him but seeing Dany like that troubled him. He didn't think he'd manage to wake her when she was screaming.

He watched her the whole night and relaxed a bit while studying her. She was resting her head on his left side and her breaths were synced with his. She didn't move around at all and when asleep it seemed that all that burden that was on her shoulders had suddenly disappeared. Anyhow, he wasn't relaxed enough to fall asleep. He wasn't sure if he'd ever sleep peacefully like her again. When he did doze off, he dreamt of that tournament in Harrenhal where he had had crowned the lady Lyanna his queen of love and beauty. He recalled how difficult it had been for him to outsmart and win that tournament. He recalled the deadly silence when he crowned his lady Lyanna. He remembered how she smiled at him despite the bad looks they were both receiving. He remembered their first kiss when he visited her in disguise in Winterfell, he could still see vividly the odd northern tree gods. He could recall at least three Stark statues, placed in the tomb beneath Winterfell. He could feel Lyanna's touch on his skin. He could see her grey eyes smiling at him. He could recall his initial reaction when she told him that she was pregnant. He could recall how much he wanted to meet his child, thinking that the child would truly be the song of ice and fire.  
Oh, how he cursed himself for these theories. Looking back on them, he cursed himself over and over for everything that he had done that had led to this moment. His obsession over those prophecies led to his entire family dying. He had been foolish and selfish when he left Kings Landing. He trusted Jaime Lannister to keep Elia and the children safe. He trusted him to keep his siblings and his parents safe. Instead, he listened to the Mad King when he sent off only Viserys and the queen to Dragonstone and didn't sneak them out to a ship. He was a part of the Kingsguard; he could've pulled it off. But now, he and his entire family were going to pay. Eye for an eye.

Rhaegar's thoughts wandered off to the son that he had never met. He closed his eyes and he could still see Lyanna with the baby bump standing near the window of the Tower of Joy, talking in a quiet tone to the baby that was growing inside her. It truly had been a Tower of Joy for a while, until it became the worst place in the world; the place where he had lost not only the love of his life but his unborn child. Rhaegar had heard rumors that the child and that lord Eddard had accepted him as his bastard. But he didn't know whether to believe it or not. Would really the honorable Eddard Stark who had children's blood on his hands would spare the child of his sister and the dragon? Eddard had Rhaenys'blood on his hands. He didn't punish the people that had slaughtered the innocent child, worse – he was friends with the Usurper. And how did that pay out for him? According to Aegon, Eddard Stark found himself beheaded by the Usurper's spawn. His best friends' child had named him traitor and had his head on a stake.

He didn't want to think that. The only thing he wanted was to find the child that he never met.

Dany distracted him when she moved a little only to get a bit more comfortable. His thoughts moved to the childhood she had. He recalled the words that had travelled to him that Viserys' had the temper of the Mad King. He didn't want to picture the way he was treating Dany. He didn't want to even think of how he had sold her off to the Dothraki in order to take ships. Dany had had luck then. Whenever she allowed herself to speak of her late husband, Rhaegar could always see the tears building up in her eyes. He could see how badly she missed him and how badly she wanted to be at his side. He didn't even want to think of the pain that she had gone through. But if anything, there was one thing true that everyone was saying of her – she was born in the ashes of the pyre that she burned Drogo on. She was not a child anymore.

Dany woke up early that morning to his surprise. She was awake a bit after sunrise and she seemed relaxed, and the troubling black circles under her eyes had disappeared.  
'Good morning.' She smiled sleepily.  
'I hope it is. Did I do my job at keeping those nightmares away?' he was curious.  
'You did for which I thank you. We have a long day of planning ahead of us and it is time for breakfast. Perhaps you'd like to join me on a walk to the beach before I go train my dragons?' she asked.  
'Only if you let me come when you train the dragons.' Dany hadn't thought about that but it seemed reasonable. After all, she had named a dragon after him.  
'Of course.'

Dany demanded that breakfast would be served in the garden once more and that they would not be disturbed. She understood from Missandei that the guests were still asleep and there had been no attacks in Meeren in the past day. That relieved her a bit and she managed to relax while staring at the sea view.  
'You are worthy of the Targaryen name, you know?' Rhaegar first broke the silence at breakfast. 'You are the only Targaryen in generations that has showed to be a true heir of Aegon the Conqueror.' Dany blushed at the kind words.  
'It has never been easy for me. No one kept me safe. Well, Ser Willem did but then he died. And Viserys.. he said he would let the entire Dothraki army rape me and their horses too if that would get him enough ships to take back the throne.' She remembered her brother's words in Illyrio's mansion and how frightened she had been when she first saw Drogo. She didn't think she'd survive to even marry him. 'Viserys blamed me for being younger than him. He often said that if I had been born earlier you would've married me and none of this would've happened. He wasn't always bad. He became sour and vicious when people continuously made fun of him. They called him the Beggar King. He sold our mothers crown to keep us fed when everyone had been shutting their doors at us. There were always the Usurper's dogs at our heels, we always had to run.' Dany looked down. 'Viserys tried to murder my unborn son and Drogo crowned him. Viserys died with the crown he always wanted. But he was no dragon. Fire cannot kill a dragon.' She was speaking with pain in her voice but she showed no emotions beside the tear that fell down her cheek. He knew that she was right. He remembered Viserys as a child, he had always been very smart and intuitive, he knew when and what to say to please the person with whom he was speaking. He remembered that at one point Aerys had been spending tremendous amounts of time with him and Rhaella didn't like it at all.

'Our mother tried to keep Viserys safe from our father's madness. And our father hadn't always been mad. He lost his wits in time and before I left for the Trident I was thinking of dethroning him after taking over the council. Not because I wanted the power, but because I wanted to do right by the people. Our mother adored Viserys and he was the gem in her eye.' Dany interrupted his story because she felt guilty for Viserys' change as he grew up.  
'I don't know much of our mother. Please tell me what you remember.'she asked instead.  
'You look like her. She never loved our father. He was cruel to her and she married him only on the demands of our grandfather as he had heard a prophecy that the Prince that was Promised would be born of their line. For a while she thought that it was me but it didn't turn out to be that way. Anyway, she loved both me and Viserys dearly and she was scared for you when she found out she was heavy with you. She was scared of the fate that our father would choose for you and she had begged me not once to take over the throne and take care of you. She loved Rhaenys and she was considerably close to Elia. Her children were her biggest treasure.' He looked down. He hadn't thought of their mother in a while and thinking about her made him feel safe and at home. 'I remember when I was little, she used to read to me stories of our ancestors and the dragons they had before bed. And sometimes, she used to make them more adventurous and make up details along the way. She was never cruel. I wish you could've met her.' He smiled and wiped away the tears in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a bit intense updating and I absolutely love writing this story and I do hope you enjoy reading it! Reviews always make my day! x**


End file.
